I Don't Know Why I'm Here
by saintlove1
Summary: Amber Bliss was convicted of attempted murder and was sent to Fox River Penitentiary and she runs into her friends Michael Scofield and his brother Lincoln Burrows. OFC/Lincoln MUST READ! Please! )
1. Wrong Place Wrong Time

**I started recently started watching Prison Break and I've fallen in love with Lincoln Burrows. So I'm using my OFC for this to let my imaginations run wild. Hope you enjoy it!**

My name is Amber Bliss, and I was found guilty of attempted murder and was sentenced to 10 years. I was being taken to the Fox River Penitentiary, an all male prison. I don't know why I was being taken to an all male prison. But all I know is that I didn't do anything. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I sat on the bus in a pair of grey baggy sweatpants and a black v-neck with converse. I watched the colors pass by out of the window and I took a deep breath as we approached the prison. The bus pulled into the prison and we were all escorted out. I was the last one out. I took in the scent of spring through my nostrils. The scent of freedom, which would soon be ripped away from me. An officer approached me and grabbed my arm with much force. His badge read _Bellick._

"The warden wants to see you" he said somewhat dragging me along. I saw the prisoners lined up by the fence staring at me. One man caught my eye. Is it. No it couldn't be. Wait it is!

"Michael? What the hell did you do?" I whispered shaking my head. I looked back in front of me and noticed that Bellick was looking at me. "Is there something on my face" I said lifting my hand up to my cheek. "You may be a woman but I won't tolerate that kind of disrespect." he said tugging at my arm again. A smirk crept across my face.

I noticed another fenced off area and there was a man leaning on the fence. He was trying to say something to me. Once we passed it I knew who it was. Lincoln. My eyes went wide as did his. What the hell! I hadn't realized that I stopped to stare at him. Bellick tugged at my arm and I continued walking.

We finally got to the wardens office and I was pushed down into a chair across from the warden, I'm guessing. "I'm Henry Pope the warden and I just wanted to discuss the arrangement of things." he said warmly. I nodded and he continued. "You will be getting your own cell, shower, and since we have no women uniforms we will be letting you wear your own clothing which have already been placed in your cell" he said with a smile. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking. Why am I here, as in why am I in an all male prison" I asked shifting in my seat. He sighed and took out a file. "I had the exact same question and I was supplied with this" he handed me the file and I took it awkwardly because of the handcuffs. I scanned through the pages and handed it back to him. "So what, now I'm listed as mentally unstable to be held in an all female prison?" I asked slightly irritated. "Apparently so. And I am sorry about that but there is nothing that we can do." he said putting the file back. I sighed and looked around the room and back to him. "Anything else that I need to know?" I asked twiddling my thumbs. "You will be in P.I. with...uh Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, and a few other men." he said. A slight smile crept across my face. "Is that alright?" he asked, noticing my smile. "It's perfect. Thank you sir." I said standing up and turning towards the door. Officer Bellick grabbed my arm and started walking untill the warden spoke. "Oh and Amber" he said as I turned my head to look at him. "Call me Henry" he said smiling. I nodded my head and I was escorted out of the office and to my cell.

My handcuffs were taken off and I sat on my bed. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I got up and walked to the mirror and looked at my blood-shot eyes. I backed up from the sink and looked around. It was bigger than the other cells and it had a private area for the bathroom where nobody could see. My bed wasn't a bunk either. I laid down and closed my eyes for a little untill all the cells opened and we were taken outside. Once I was outside I looked around for Michael and Lincoln. Me and Michael spotted each other at the same time. I jogged over to him and he smiled and gave me a hug. We let go and people started to stare.

"Take a walk with me" he said gesturing in front of us. We both began to walk and I was waiting for his questions. "Why are you here" he eventually breathed out. "As in why am I in a male prison or why am I in prison in general?" I asked glancing at him. "Why are you in prison?" he asked looking down at me. I sighed and started talking. "I didn't do anything but I was convicted of attempted manslaughter and sentenced 10 years in prison." I said simply. "Who did you try to kill or not try to kill?" he asked leaning against the fence. I stopped and turned to face him. "I don't know who it was but he attacked me first and instinctively I fought back and out of nowhere someone came out and stabbed him from behind. The person ran off but they saved me yet I don't think that was their intention. I couldn't just run away while he was bleeding to death. The police showed up and arrested me. He survived the attack and in court he said that I stabbed him." I explained. Michael sighed and started to walk the other way. I walked behind him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked down on me. "Michael, I swear to you I didn't do anything. Why would I lie to you. If I did I would tell you." I whispered, feeling the tears swell in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on my head. "Amber!" I heard someone yell. It was Lincoln! I let go off Michael and turned around to see Lincoln on the other side of the fence. I stepped closer to the fence and smiled and he smiled back. My heart was in my throat. "I wish I could hug you" Lincoln said putting his hand through the fence. I took it and tilted my head. "You'll be able to eventually" I said smirking.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking puzzled. "I'm in P.I. with you guys" I said smiling. Except they didn't look happy. "Is there something that I'm missing" I said ripping my hand away from Lincoln's and putting it on my hips. They exchanged glances and Michael finally spoke up. "Were planning an escape and during P.I. is when we work on it" he whispered. "So do you not trust me or something?" I asked extremely irritated. "No it's just that." Michael sighed and continued. "I want to make sure that you are up to the task." he said with a reassuring look. "Hell yeah I am" I said smiling.

We were taken back inside and me and Michael were talking on our way to our cells. "So how does it feel to be the only woman prisoner here" he said bumping me with his elbow. I thumped him in his arm and laughed. "I hate it" I said laughing some more. We went our separate ways, into our cells. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up to my jail cell being opened and walking with the P.I. team to the break room. Before I left my jail cell I put on a long-sleeved v neck and fingerless gloves. Before we got into the break room Michael introduced me to each person. "This is John Abruzzi, Fernando Sucre, and T-bag" he said pointing to each of them. I shook each of their hands and they relaxed once Michael told them that I was in on the plan. "So where ya from sugarplum" T-bag asked me. "Fuck off" I scoffed.

Lincoln was in the break room already. I ran over to him and he picked me up and swung me around. He set me down and looked into my eyes. "This isn't exactly how I pictured seeing you but I guess It'll due" he said moving a loose strand of hair out of my face. After our little reunion we got to work. Abruzzi kept watch while we were inside. I watched as they lifted the table out of the way and rolled the carpet up to reveal a drainage looking thingy in the ground. They covered it with a thick sheet to prevent a loud noise. Lincoln tossed me a sledgehammer and I caught it with no trouble at all. "Take your best shot" Lincoln said gesturing towards it. I lifted the sledgehammer up and slammed it on the drain with extreme force. We all kept taking turns untill the last one that I did. I lifted the sledgehammer one last time and slammed it down. I heard metal breaking and Michael lifted up the sheet. "Were through" he said with a grin. We all had a weak smile on our face. "Wow. Nice shot sugarplum" T-bag said as he put his hand on my waist. I dropped the sledgehammer, grabbed his fingers and twisted them around and knocked him to his knees. "If you touch me again your fingers are coming off. You understand me." I said with the fire burning in my eyes. "Okay Okay Okay. Just let go." he cried. I twisted his fingers one more time before letting go. My head spun around once I heard the door crack open.

Oops. I fucked up.

**Cliff hanger haha! Tell me how you like it and love you guys! Muah!**


	2. Amber's Little Secret

**This is my own story so obviously it won't be exactly like the show. But uh enjoy the story and yeah!**

The door swung open and we were all standing around. The carpet was over the hole and the table was over that. Bellick was there staring at us. "What was that noise?" he asked loudly. I opened my mouth, getting ready to say something but I didn't know what to say. "Well?" he said impatiently. I pointed to the sledgehammer and started talking. "Well the noise was the sledgehammer being dropped on the floor" I said hesitantly. "Why is it on the floor? And why does T-bag look like he's about to cry?" he asked pointing towards T-bag. "Uh he was... gutting the walls and he smashed his fingers with the sledgehammer by accident and dropped the sledgehammer. Isn't that right T-bag" I said turning towards him and winking. He nodded, "Yeah a careless action I made" he said painfully. Bellick nodded and walked out. I exhaled and ran my hands through my hair. I turned towards everyone and they were staring at me. I put my hands up like I was innocent, "Hey, don't look at me that way. He touched me first" I said, pointing at T-bag. "Oh so now it's my fault that there's a woman in an all male prison"

"I don't see how that has anything to do with this" I said turning towards him. "You're a woman, I'm a man, I can't control my urges"

"Well you're gonna have to learn how to" I said angrily. Me and T-bag kept bickering while everyone else was just kinda watching until Abruzzi came in. "What the hell is going on here/" he asked crossing his arms. "T-bag is being a douche. But what else is new" Lincoln joked. "Look guys.. and girl, the sooner we get to work the sooner we get out of here" Abruzzi said. "Not precisely" me and Michael said at the same time. Michael gave me the stage because he knew that I knew what I was saying. "Timing is everything. Even if we get finished early we still wouldn't be able to do anything because like I said timing is everything" I said as we all exchanged glances. "Exactly, but we should get to work anyway" Michael said grabbing a shovel to start digging. We worked a little more untill Bellick came in again. "The warden wants to see you" he said pointing towards me. I walked over to him and my cuffs were put on and I was escorted to the wardens office.

I sat down across from the warden and smiled. "I just wanted to see how you were doing so far. I know you just got here but, just making sure" he said smiling. I was irritated and angry that he was taking out of the time I had with Michael and most of all Lincoln. "I'm fine" I said smiling...

_Meanwhile in the break room._

"So Linc" Michael said as he was shoveling. "Yeah?" Lincoln said turning towards him. "When are you going to tell Amber that you're on death row?" he asked as he handed off the shovel to T-bag. "Actually I didn't plan on telling her until later on" he said taking off his gloves. "That's not good man. The longer you wait the worse she'll take when you tell her" Sucre said, entering the conversation. "I don't know exactly how she's gonna take it either"

"I know exactly how she's gonna take and it's not going to be good." Michael said crossing his arms. "Really? Than how is she gonna take it?" Lincoln asked crossing his arms as well. "She's going to be angry and upset because... I can't tell you" Michael said walking to the other side of the room. Lincoln followed him, "Michael, please don't pull that crap, just tell me." he said as Michael turned around.

"I can't"

"Yes you can"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Michael!" Lincoln shouted. "She loves you" Michael blurted out. Michael's hand went over his mouth afterwards as he tried to pull the words back in but it was out there. Everyone stopped. T-bag stop shoveling, Sucre stopped pacing, and everyone had their mouths opened. Nobody even noticed that Abruzzi had the door cracked and he heard it too. "She loves me?" he asked, looking at Michael to make sure that he was serious. Michael nodded his head and removed his hand from his mouth. Lincoln loved her too. Her personality, her fearlessness, her beauty. Everything about her, he loved. Lincoln felt a smile tug at his lips. Michael looked at Lincoln, tilted his head, then gasped and pointed at him. "Shut up" Lincoln said pointing at him.

I walked towards the break room and heard everyone laughing, even Michael. I walked in and they all got quiet but they still had smirks on their faces. "What's so funny?" I asked scanning everybody's faces again. "Oh nothing" Michael said before he muffled a laugh with his arm. "Nothing my ass. Spit it out" I said crossing my arms. "Lincoln's reaction to something I said was what we were laughing at" Michael said looking away from me. He got his laugh under control but broke out laughing once he looked at me again. "I'm guessing it's about me" I said getting a little pissed off. Michael nodded as he and the rest of them laughed except for me and Lincoln. "Good or bad?" I breathed out. "Well what it was about was good but bad because you're gonna kill me because I told him" Michael said becoming a bit more serious. "What did you tell him" I half said half whispered, hearing my heart rate become faster. "Uh well that's not really important. Is it?" Michael asked worriedly. "The hell it isn't"

"Sugarplum, Michael told Lincoln over here that you gots' the hots for him." T-bag said smiling. My heart was in my throat and I felt the warmth on my cheeks. I spun around and ran out of the break room. I was right outside sitting down against the wall around the corner. One of the guards came over to me and crouched down. His badge read _Patterson. _I was expecting him to yell at me, but instead he put his hand on my shoulder. "You alright?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah" I said weakly. "Working with these colossal imbeciles is very frustrating" I said with a small chuckle. He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he hoisted me up to my feet. "Well P.I. is done anyway." he said heading towards the break room. "Wait!" I said while I lightly grabbed his shoulder. Abruzzi saw me stop him and knocked on the door for them to clean up. The guard turned towards me. "What is it?" he asked nicely. "Uh have you been working out a lot because you look pretty good" I said glancing at Abruzzi who was laughing at me. "Uh yeah I have been, thanks for noticing" he said smiling. He walked towards the door and opened it and they were inside pretending to work. "Time to go ladies'." he said gesturing towards the door. Everyone came out and Michael avoided me but Lincoln looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

Before Lincoln got his cuffs put on he walked over to me with confidence. And it all happened so fast. Lincoln cupped my chin and pulled my lips to his. I closed my eyes melting into his kiss. My hands were rested against his chest. "Lincoln!" Patterson shouted. Lincoln broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I whispered back. "Lincoln! Come on man!" Patterson shouted. He caressed my cheek then walked over to Patterson. I was shocked. I had butterflies in my stomach. Lincoln smiled at me before he was escorted away. I smiled back and we were all escorted back to our cells by Bellick who thank god didn't see what Lincoln did. We started walking and I didn't want to look at anyone. Michael was by my side and eventually he put his arm around me and side hugged me. "Thank you but you're a complete asshole" I said, smiling as I elbowed him. He let go of me before Bellick turned around. After Bellick turned back around, Sucre came in between us and put an arm around both of us. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked smiling at me and Michael. I shook my head and Michael and Sucre went into their cell and I went into mine. I sat on my bed and smiled. I took off my shoes and socks and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted away.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was in a hotel room. I freaked out until I turned towards the door and he was there. Lincoln was standing alone, with me, in a hotel room with no shirt on and a bottle of champagne. Heaven. He poured champagne into two glasses and handed me one. I took it and took a sip as did he. He set his down so I did too. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards his naked chest his lips captured mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He broke the kiss and set me down on the bed. He took my shirt off and bent down and kissed me again. I pulled him down on the bed, climbed on top of him and began kissing him again.

"Amber!"

I broke the kiss. "Did you hear that" I asked looking around. "Hear what?" he asked. "You didn't hear someone call my name?" "No. So bring your hot lips back here" he ordered with a smile. I began kissing him again.

"Amber! Show yourself!" I broke the kiss and looked at Lincoln he was bright, everything was. It all started fading away. I opened my eyes and moved my blanket out of my face to reveal a more brighter light shining. I could tell it was Patterson. I sighed and slammed my head back down onto my pillow. "Not cool man" I said running my hand through my hair. He just laughed and moved down to the next cell. I shut my eyes again and took a deep breath.

I want Lincoln. And I am going to get him one way or another. "I'm gonna get that sexy beast" I whispered to myself before drifting to sleep.

**Tell me how you liked it and I do hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and the next chapter might take longer. Not sure yet but just prepare to be waiting!**


	3. I'm Dr Tancredi But You Can Call Me Sara

**I hope that you guys are liking the story so far! This one in the beginning will focus on Michael, Lincoln, and Amber's history. Enjoy! **

My eyes shot open. I hardly got any sleep. I kept waking up and thinking about Lincoln and Michael, but most of all Lincoln. I sat up and stretched. I looked towards the entrance of my cell and noticed an origami bird on the floor. I walked over to it and picked it up. I sat on the bed and looked at it. A little chuckle escaped my lips. "Michael" I whispered to myself. He used to always make origami for me and he laughed at me when I tried to make it. Those were the days. Sitting in the grass with Lincoln and Michael in their backyard, without any worries in the world. Once my mother died and my father was always leaving I started to become more distant from them. It started getting that way when I was 16. At that time Lincoln was 16 and Michael was 14. Michael was a very smart kid but he never caught onto why I was distant. I was afraid to get close to anyone. Lincoln knew that and whenever I'd be home alone and I went outside I could feel his protective eyes on me. He did kiss me once before. I turned 18 and I wanted out, I packed and put my suitcase in the trunk of my black 1967 Chevy Impala. I was hoping that Michael nor Lincoln would see me but they were standing on their porch, frozen. I hurt them so deeply and I didn't realize it.

_Both of them walked down to me and they looked like they were going to cry. I gave Michael a hug then I turned to Lincoln who towered over me. "Michael, go inside" Lincoln told him. Michael nodded and walked inside. "I'm so sorry, but I can't take this any more" I whispered touching his cheek. I gave him a hug and went to get in my car until I felt a hand around my wrist. I turned around and he pulled me into a gentle kiss. I looked at him, "I'm sorry" I whispered again before getting into my car and driving away._

I left them and I shouldn't have. But 3 years later I did end up coming back but I don't think they forgave me. But that was the past and I need to focus on what's going on now. I changed into black yoga pants a purple v-neck. I brushed my hair and sat down and put my head in my hands. I had a pounding headache. I've had one for about a week. All of the cells opened and we were taken to the cafeteria. Great the perfect spot for someone with headache to go to. I wasn't hungry so I just sat down next to Michael. I put my head in my hand and looked at Michael. "You're not eating?" he asked taking a bite of his sandwich. I shook my head, "I don't exactly feel 100% today" I said rubbing my forehead. He grabbed the other half of his sandwich and held it out to me. "Can you just eat this for me" he asked sweetly. I sighed and took it from him. "That's my girl" he said laughing. I took small bites, making sure that I don't get even more sick. "Why don't you feel good" he asked as I took another small bite. "I have a bad headache" I said lowly. "I can talk to Sara and see if she can take a look at you" he said letting me take a sip of his drink. "Who's Sara?" I asked cluelessly. "She's the doctor" he said smirking. "Michael! You know that I hate doctors!" I said loudly. "Too bad. I'm telling her." he said looking at me seriously.

"Yard-time ladies'" Patterson shouted. We were all taken outside and thankfully it wasn't sunny out. There were clouds in the sky and it was very pretty actually. Me and Michael started walking towards the fence where Lincoln was. "So how'd you sleep?" Michael asked before we got over there. "Well... I had a dream about someone." I said glancing up towards Lincoln. "Oh that's adorable" Michael said bumping me. "Shut up" I said as we approached Lincoln. We got over to Lincoln and I put my hand in my pocket and I felt the origami in my pocket. "Oh yeah" I said as I took it out of my pocket. I held it up to Michael and he smiled. I put it back in my pocket and started thinking about when I left Michael and Lincoln. "Can I ask you two a question?" I asked quietly. They both nodded and I took a beep breath. "Did either of you ever forgive me for leaving you guys back then" I asked, hiding my hands with my sleeves. Neither of them said anything. So I had my answer. That would be a no then. I nodded, "I don't blame you guys for not forgiving me. I made a selfish decision and I didn't realize that I was hurting you guys when I left and I'm sorry" I said quietly. "It's ok" they both said. "What brought this up anyway?" Lincoln asked. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the origami bird. "This" I said staring at it. I sighed and put it back into my pocket. "Scofield! Infirmary!" Patterson shouted pointing to him. "I got to go"

"Woah woah wait" I said while I grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked looking down at me. "I can't stay alone with Lincoln" I whispered to him. He laughed, "Good luck. I'm going to tell Sara about your head" he said tapping my forehead. He walked away and I turned around and walked back to Lincoln. "Why are you here Linc?" I asked crossing my arms. "I could ask you the same question but I already know. But if you insist. I won't go into details but I was arrested for murder and before you get all judgemental or whatever, I didn't do a damn thing. You hear me. I'm innocent. Just like you." he said putting his hand through the fence. I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "How'd you know that?" I whispered shaking my head. "Michael told me" he said rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "I'm sorry by the way. I'm sorry that I left you and Michael that day and I'm sorry for not thinking about your's and Michael's feelings. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did" I said squeezing his hand. "It's not your fault that you felt like you couldn't get close to anyone. Damn. I really wish I could hug you right now." he said trying to make me laugh. It worked. He got a small giggle out of me. "Come on! Inside!" Bellick shouted. "See you in P.I." he said as he flashed me that sexy smile.

The rest of the day flew by and then it was finally time for P.I. We got to P.I. and got to work. Occasionally I saw Lincoln glancing at me. When nobody was looking me and Lincoln snuck a quick kiss. "I was waiting for that all day" he whispered. We heard the knock at the door and quickly put everything back. "Bliss, Infirmary" Patterson said pointing at me. I looked at Michael and he smiled at me innocently I punched him in the arm on the way over to Patterson. He didn't bother to put cuffs on me and I appreciated that.

Once we got there he brought me in and there was a woman in a white lab coat standing there. She had brown hair that glistened in the sun. Michael must like her. The officer escorted me in and I sat down in the chair. "I'll leave you to your work, I'll be right out here" Patterson said walking out. "I'm Dr Tancredi but you can call me Sara" she said smiling. "I'm Amber but I'm guessing that you already know that" I said smiling back. "So Michael told me that you had a bad headache and that I should check you out. So how long have you been getting these?" she asked tilting her head. "Well it's been nonstop for about a week now." I said rubbing my forehead. "Oh well that seems worse than I thought it would be." she said writing a few things down. "Well I'm gonna give you some medicine and hopefully it will stop. I want to check up on you again so be prepared to come down here again." she said as she gave me a pill and some water. I took the pill and set the water down. "And I know it must be tough being the only female prisoner but if you need to talk or anything I'm here. And by the way I believe you're innocent." she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "how'd you-"

"Michael told me" she said cutting me off. "Also I know it must be hard for especially because Lincoln's on death row" she said quietly. I felt the lump in my throat and the tears in my eyes. "What?" I whispered.

_Meanwhile in the break room._

"Come on man, you have to tell her eventually" Michael said to Lincoln. "I know but it'll break her heart to know that I'm on death row." He said crossing his arms. "We'll probably escape anyway so what's the point" Lincoln asked. "The point is that if we don't escape in time she'll be told at the last minute." Michael said as he stopped working. "But I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that it doesn't happen." Michael said quietly.

My heart was pumping, there was a lump in my throat, and tears at the corners of my eyes. "Oh no" Abruzzi whispered as I approached the break room. He opened the door for me and everyone was staring at me. I walked over to Lincoln and slapped him across the face. I was angry and upset and in love all at the same time. "Okay, I think I know what that was for." he said turning his head back to me. "Why didn't you tell me!" I shouted at him. "I didn't think it was important because we were escaping anyway." he said calmly. I put my hands on my head and walked across the room. "It also would have been nice to have it come from you not Dr. Tancredi" I said turning around to face him. "Wait, she told you?" Michael asked. "Yeah, she thought I knew, which I should have" I said turning my attention from Michael to Lincoln. "I'm sorry" he said flatly. "Whatever, let's just get to work" I said grabbing a shovel. I shoveled for a while until I passed the shovel off to Sucre. I leaned against the wall and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. Lincoln leaned next to me and I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I was going to pull away but then I thought of the day that I left him. I turned around to look at him. "What?" I whispered. "I'm sorry" he whispered back. His eyes looked apologetic. I stepped closer, wrapped my arms around his neck, and nuzzled into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "I don't want to lose you" I whispered, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "I know" he whispered "I know"

Me and Lincoln stood there for a little just hugging each other. I heard a knock on the door and I let go. We put everything back and before Bellick walked in I wiped the tears off of my cheeks. "P.I. is over come on" he said, gesturing behind him. We all walked out of the break room. Bellick put on Lincoln's cuffs and he started walking. There wasn't another officer so Bellick had to take us to our cells than take Lincoln to his. Good I had more time with him. "How's LJ?" I asked sticking my hands in my pockets. He sighed, "Well he's upset and he misses me, I know that." he said looking down at me. "I'm sorry" I said shaking my head. "No don't apologize. It's just he had to go live with his mom once I was arrested and you know, he never really liked her." He said as we entered the building. "Yeah you mentioned that a while ago when we weren't in here" I said nodding. "LJ misses you. He talks about you a lot." he said bumping me. "Really?" I said exciltingly. I loved LJ like a son and he always treated me like a mother. It meant a lot to me that the man who I loved, loved me and his son loved me too. "You seem very excited" he said as he smiled at me. "It means a lot to me. If you see him or talk to him tell him that I said hi and that I miss him." I said smiling. I looked up at him and he was smiling.

Bellick was talking to another officer and Lincoln sneaked a kiss. I was the last one dropped of at my cell. I waved goodbye to Lincoln and I sat on my bed. I was bored and I wanted to do something fun so I grabbed a pencil and a pad of paper and began drawing. I started drawing flowers, then animals, then I tried drawing Lincoln. It took me almost all night. I finally got it and I put it under my pillow. I fell asleep in a bunch of crumpled up papers and eraser shavings. Again a light was shined in my face and it was Patterson. "What were you doing in here" he joked as he looked at the crumpled up paper. "I was trying to draw the most complicated, amazing, talented person ever" I said laughing back. He then moved onto the next cell. I sighed and pushed more crumpled up papers onto the floor. I closed my eyes and thought of Lincoln. Soon enough we would be free and we could be together. We had to be. He didn't know it but I was technically is property. I had his name tattooed on my lower back. He didn't know that but I am his property. I loved him and I never wanted to forget him so I got his name tattooed on me. "I love you Lincoln Burrows" I whispered before drifting into another Lincoln fantasy.

**Please review to tell me how you liked it and I hope that you did enjoy it. Muah!**


	4. He's Mine

**Sorry for the delay but I've been working on another story. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OWN IDEAS!**

I finally decided that I really need help. Every dream so far has been about Lincoln. I needed to get out of here and soon. I sat up and leaned my head against the wall. Okay try to think about something else. I can draw something. I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from under my pillow. The paper already had a drawing on it and guess who it was of. Lincoln.

"Damn it!" I said as I shoved it back under my pillow. I threw my pencil at the wall and put my head in my hands. All of the cells opened and I stood up and walked out of my cell. I went around the corner and Michael was right there.

"Jesus Michael" I breathed out. "I need your help with something" Michael asked seriously. "What is it?"

"Can you draw?" Michael asked. "Yeah. Why?"

"Grab a pencil, some pieces of paper, and come with me" he said gesturing towards my cell. I grabbed my drawing pad and the pencil. He put his arm around me and we walked to the infirmary. Sara was arranging some things when she turned around to see us.

"Oh hello, what can I do for you Michael" she asked. "We need the room" he said, sitting me down in a chair. "Michael, I ca-"

"Please" he asked quietly. She thought about it then nodded. She exited the room and I looked up at Michael who was taking his shirt off. "Michael, what are you doing?" I asked standing up. "I need you to draw my tattoos"

"Any one in particular?" I asked. "My back"

"All of it?" I asked with wide eyes. "All of it." he said turning around so I could see his back. "If you say so" I said as I began drawing. "You have to do this perfectly, no mistakes. I mean it" he said.

"Yeah, no pressure or anything" I whispered as I continued to draw. "Map of the prison. Am I right?" I asked. "Yeah" he said leaning on the table. I got up to look at the little details. I ran my fingers over one spot and Michael shivered. "Sorry" I said awkwardly. I just couldn't figure out where the one line went.

I finally got half of it done and I set the two pieces of paper on the table in front of Michael. He examined both of the papers as I began to draw the next spot. "Wait, so this is the pipes running through the asylum right" I asked running my fingers over the tattoo on his shoulder. "Yeah, how'd you know that?" he asked turning his head slightly. I sighed, "Do you remember when a woman was added on your work detail?" I asked. "Yeah" he said.

"Well that was me" I said smiling. "Prove it"

I traced my finger along one line. "This pipe runs through the asylum to the infirmary, the pipe that they never bothered to replace. Is that enough to convince you." I said smiling. He nodded, "For now" he said.

"I'm almost done" I said drawing some more. I was almost done until Lincoln and Sara burst into the room. And I had my hand on Michael's back and he was shirtless. This must look really bad right now. "What the hell is going on?" Lincoln shouted. "Yeah an explanation would be nice" Sara said, crossing her arms.

"This isn't what it looks like" Michael said turning around. "What were you guys doing then?" Sara asked. "Michael, I don't think you should tell her about it" I whispered gesturing towards the papers. "I have no choice" he said grabbing the papers.

Michael and I told Sara about the escape and her and Lincoln about the drawings. "Michael, by the way I didn't finish the drawings" I said looking up at him.

"You can finish tomorrow" he said putting his shirt back on. I nodded and we were all taken back to our cells with the exception of Lincoln who was with Dr. Tancredi.

The day went by fast and then it was finally time for me to try to get sleep. I made a few copies of Michael's tattoos for me to keep just in case. I put it under my pillow and grabbed my curlers. I put them in my hair and fell into another Lincoln fantasy dream.

I forced my heavy eyes open. I didn't want to get up at all but I forced myself to anyway. I walked to the mirror and took the curlers out of my hair. I was surprised that they even let me have curlers. They even let me have my make-up. My hair was slightly curly, not too much. I took two bobby pins and clipped the front of my hair back around the sides. I put one more bobby pin in the back of my hair just for lock purposes. I got changed into a blue short-sleeved turtle neck that went pass my hips a little, black leggings, and fuzzy black boots. I was dressing nice in prison, that's very odd to me but I don't care.

"The ward- wow you look nice!" Patterson said as I turned around. "Thanks. So the warden wanted to see me" I said nodding. "Uh yeah. Open on 41" he shouted. My cell opened and my handcuffs weren't put on. I went to say something but Patterson cut me off, "The warden requested to leave them off, so they are staying off." he said as he started to walk. Michael and Sucre's cell was right next to mine. When I walked pass Michael smiled at me like he knew where I was going or something. I shook it off and kept walking.

We finally approached the wardens office and my heart sped up. I was never one to get nervous but it just happens sometimes. "Warden, Amber's here" he said knocking on the door. "Send her in" I heard the warden say. Patterson opened the door for me and I walked in. Patterson shut the door and I looked at the warden. "Please, sit" he said, gesturing towards the chair across from his desk. I sat down and crossed my legs.

"So in case you didn't know I have Michael Scofield working on a replica of the Taj Mahal for me. It supposed to be a present for my wife." he said pointing towards a room in the back.

"So, why am I here?" I asked tilting my head. "Well I need it done by June so I was wondering if you could give Scofield a hand in making it?" he asked.

"Uh I don't know if I'd be any help" I said, trying to get out of it. "Well I don't think that's necessarily true. Scofield said that you worked with him in engineering." he said with a small smirk.

"That son of bitch" I whispered to myself. I sighed, "Fine, I'll do it" I said sighing again. "I'll get Scofield down here and you two can start working" he said as he walked out to talk to Patterson.

I was sitting in an office chair so I started spinning around. "Don't hurt yourself" I heard Michael say after a while. I stopped in front of him, "Don't be a smartass" I snickered.

I stood up and followed him into the room. On a table there stood a beautiful replica of the Taj Mahal. I looked in the middle and noticed that the structure was caving in.

"Woah, that definitely needs to be fixed" I said, lifting my head up. "Besides that I think it looks great, so far" I said, glancing towards Michael. We got to work and started adding more sticks into the center. I took a break to stretch and then started again.

_LINCOLN'S POINT OF VIEW.(IN HIS CELL)_

I sighed as I caught myself thinking about Amber again. Well really there were never times that I didn't think about her. Her silky hair, soft skin, lovely curves, her killer smile, and her amazing personality. I shifted on my bed. I missed her so much but soon enough we'd be together. Together outside of the walls. I sat up. I needed to see her today and I couldn't wait until P.I.

My lunch came through the slot and I grabbed it. "Hey, boss?" I asked, keeping my lunch slightly inside of the slot so he didn't close it. "Yeah?" Patterson asked.

"Is there anyway I could talk to another convict alone?" I asked. "It depends on who and you'd need to speak with the warden." he said. "Then I want to speak with the warden"

"Eat your lunch, but I'll just make it easy. Who do you want to talk to?" he asked. "Amber Bliss" I said. It even killed me to say her name sometimes. "Alright, I'll try" he said. I took my lunch and sat down on my bed. I will soon see Amber.

_Amber's Point Of View_

Michael and I were eating lunch around the Taj Mahal. We were laughing as we joked with each other. We were interrupted by the warden.

"Michael, you are being taken back to your cell and Amber, you're being taken to a conjugal visitation room to talk someone" he said as we stood up.

"Who?" I asked, tilting my head. "Another con" he said. I was escorted to the visitation room by Patterson. When I was at the door he took my cuffs off and began to speak.

"You will have all the privacy you need in this room. When you're done, there is a button on the inside to buzz me and I'll escort you back to your cell. Okay?" he asked. I nodded and he opened the door. It was almost like a bedroom but the thing that stood out the most was Lincoln sitting on the bed.

He stood up and took a good look at me. "You look amazing" he said as he grabbed my hand and twirled me around. I was speechless. We were so close to each other, inches away. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His hands were at my waist, pulling me closer to him. His lips retreated from my lips and trailed down my neck.

"Lincoln" I breathed as he pushed me against the wall still kissing my neck. His lips came back up to mine. Our tongues clashing. I rested my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss to look at me.

"I love you" we whispered at the same time. We both laughed and I pulled him back to me, capturing his lips. My hands trailed down his chest. He grabbed my arms and pinned them to the wall. I smiled against his lips. I pushed my hips forward to his. He held my hands against the wall with one hand an pushed my hips back with his other hand. A soft whimper escaped my lips. I could feel his smile against my lips. I wanted him now.

I broke the kiss, "Lincoln please" I breathed out. He smiled, "Fine" he said as he let go of my arms and hip. My arms went around him and my hips were against his. I caught his lips and he pushed me onto the bed. He lifted my shirt off and began kissing me again...

_Meanwhile in Michael and Sucre's cell_

"Who do you think is visiting her?" Michael asked as he paced back and forth. Sucre was sitting on the top bunk reading. "I don't know" he said flipping the page.

"The warden said that it was another con and the only other con that she knows is... oh god" he said as he stopped pacing. "What?" Sucre asked setting down the magazine. "Lincoln" he said quietly.

"What type of room are they in?" Sucre asked sitting up. "Conjugal visitation room" Michael said with wide eyes. "Wow. They obviously had to pull a few strings to get in there" Sucre said, hopping down from the top bunk.

"The warden set it up" Michael said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sucre laughed. "What's so funny?" Michael asked crossing his arms. "Well obviously their... ya know" Sucre said awkwardly.

"Did you really have to make this conversation more awkward" Michael asked, running his hand through his hair.

_Meanwhile in the Conjugal Room_

I put my leggings and shirt back on while Lincoln was putting his clothes back on. I slid on my furry boots and fixed up my hair in the mirror. Lincoln came up behind me, put his hand around my waist, and kissed my cheek. He rested his head on my shoulder and looked in the mirror with me.

"You know that I think about you all the time right?" he asked, rubbing my back. "I think about you all the time" I said turning around to face him.

He put his hand on my cheek and pulled me to his lips. It was a very gentle kiss. We broke it and just looked at each other with smiles on our faces. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. His arms were around me and he was rubbing my back.

"I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I whispered back while I closed my eyes. Trying to savor this moment. Savoring his warmth and love. He was now mine and I was his.

_Forever._


	5. We Are So Screwed

**Well here is the next chapter! Woo! Sorry, I'm so excited I can't contain myself! Well here it is!**

I was taken to Dr. Tancredi before going back to my cell. "You look nice" she said as I sat down. "Thanks" I said smiling. The officer stepped out and she grabbed her clipboard.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of Lincoln. "You seem happy" she said as she wrote.

"Yeah, I am." I said glancing at the window. "Are you still getting the headaches?" she asked sitting down in her chair. "Yeah but not as bad" I said watching her write down a few things.

She put the clipboard and pen down. "I need your help" she said pulling the curtain so no one could see. "What do you need?"

"Michael kissed me" she said blushing. "When?" I asked smiling. "Today when I gave him his insulin shots" she said covering her face to hide her blush. I moved her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I still don't know what you need help with" I said letting go of her hands. "What do I do?" she asked. "Love him. Never let him go" I said smiling.

"What am I supposed to do when you guys escape?" she whispered. "Come with us" I said.

"I don't think that I-" "Just think about it" I said standing up and being escorted back to my cell. I walked into my cell and took off my boots and leggings and slid into baggy sweatpants. I took my shirt off and put on a black long-sleeved v-neck. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Time passed and it was finally time for P.I. I slipped on my converse and walked out of my cell. We got to the break room and two other men were in the room.

I was about to say something but Michael cut me off. "C-note and Charles Westmorland" he said pointing towards the both of them. I nodded and grabbed a shovel and started went to start digging but Michael grabbed my arm.

"Let someone else do it. We need to talk" Michael said seriously. I handed the shovel to C-note an walked over to Michael.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms. He took off his shirt and moved a bandage out of the way of his back. The skin burned off. "Do you have the other drawing" he asked putting the bandage back on and turning to me. He put his shirt back on and looked at me seriously.

I shook my head. "That was the one that you said we'd do today" I said with wide eyes. He sighed and looked at me with angry eyes. "Don't look at me like that. You said that we'd finish them today" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"That was the route through the asylum" he said running his hand through his hair. "If you just finished the drawing we wouldn't be in this mess" he said, raising his voice.

"Oh so now it's all my fault that you were being a dumbass and went somewhere that you weren't supposed to. I didn't know that I had to babysit you" I said loudly. I could feel everybodies eyes on us.

"Does pointing fingers make you feel better?" he asked stepping closer to try to intimidate me. "Michael, you are really getting on my nerves" I said putting my hands into fists.

He laughed. I was going to punch him right in the face but I punched the wall instead. "Damn it Michael!" I shouted. "Do I have to clean up all of your mistakes?" I asked looking at his surprised facial expression.

"I don't remember you ever cleaning up any of my mistakes" he said crossing his arms. "Please. Do you really think Lincoln could handle that many mistakes?" I said bitterly.

"Why the hell am I getting dragged into this" Lincoln said leaning against the wall. I heard the knock on the door and we quickly put everything back. I was standing next to Michael who kept elbowing me.

"Is there a problem in here?" Bellick asked. "No, no problem" Michael said grinning. Bellick nodded and left the room. We moved the table back and I went for the shovel but Michael tripped me. I caught myself before I hit my face. I turned onto my back and kicked Michael's leg causing him to fall too. I went to punch him but an arm snaked around my waist and I was pulled backwards. Lincoln set me down and stood in front of me.

"What's wrong? Why are you so angry?" he asked. "This 'situation' hinders the chance of us getting out of here" I said sitting down against the wall and putting my head in my hands. I heard something break and looked up to see that we got through.

I stood up and we all looked down the hole. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I'll start figuring out the drawings" I said putting my hand in my pocket. Again there was a knock at the door and we covered everything up. We started to pretend paint when Bellick came in.

"P.I. is over" he said stepping out of the way so we could get out. We all walked out and were escorted back to our cells. I took of my shoes and laid down. I heard Patterson coming my cell opened and he walked me to my private shower. There was a door and a curtain on the shower. I turned on the water, got undressed, and stepped in. I took the bobby pins out of my hair and set them to the side. The water felt nice running down my back. I kept thinking about the missing part of the map and trying to figure out what was there.

I finished showering and I got dressed and was escorted back to my cell. I grabbed my drawing pad and worked on filling in the blanks. I heard Michael yelling and I stood up and walked to the front of my cell to see Michael being dragged away. Maybe he was being taken to the SHU. Sucre was taken to the SHU for taking one for the team. And I guess when I was in the shower Lincoln was sent there.

"Damn it" I whispered. I sat down on my bed and thought. Why is everyone getting in trouble. I sat there for a little until I decided to work on the drawings. It took me a while but I finally got it. I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. All the cells opened and I stepped out of mine and searched for someone anyone who was in on our escape.

I saw C-note and walked over to him. "What the hell did Michael do?" I asked. He pulled me over to the side so no one would hear. "He wouldn't tell the warden that one of the bulls were 'abusing him'" he said crossing his arms.

"What happened?" I asked. He told me about how Michael was in the boiler room when he got burned and he was wearing an officer uniform. And that Dr. Tancredi found a piece of the fabric embedded in his skin.

I shook my head. "I need to get in there" I said trying to think of a plan. It came to me once T-bag came over. He tried sweet- talking me. I made sure that there was an officer present and I punched T-bag right in the jaw. The officer came over and dragged me to the SHU. Perfect. He was seriously tugging on me though. "Get off me!" I shouted as he dragged me down the hallway.

"Amber!" I heard Lincoln yell. "Let go!" I yelled. I was tossed into the room and I slammed my back on the floor. I groaned and sat up.

"Amber. Amber can you hear me?" Lincoln asked through the drain in the floor. I crawled over to it, "Yeah, I can hear you" I said breathing heavily. "What the hell did you do?" I heard Sucre ask.

"I needed to talk to Michael" I said catching my breath. "He's being taken to the insane asylum" Sucre said. "He needs Haywire to figure out the map" Lincoln said.

"What? I already found out what it was" I said with wide eyes. "Damn it!" Lincoln yelled. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"I don't know" Lincoln said. I always hated that answer. _I don't know._


	6. The Great Escape

**I hope this isn't dragging on and that it's not too boring. Anyway let's get started.**

It was the next morning and I was finally being let out. Sucre and I were escorted back to our cells. Michael was back in his and he had a drawing in his hand. I was put in my cell and I collapsed onto my bed. I need to get out of here.

The day flew by and it was yard-time. It was starting to get hot and muggy out. I walked over to Michael who was leaning against the fence. I leaned next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened in P.I. yesterday. I just really want to get out of here." I said looking away. "I'm sorry too. I just needed someone to blame" he said bumping me.

C-note, T-bag, Sucre, and Abruzzi walked over to us. They just kinda stood there looking around. Westmorland came over and stepped close to me and Michael. "We have to get out of here. Now" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" Michael asked. "Bellick found the hole" "He what?" I said with wide eyes. "How the hell did that happen?" I asked. Westmorland shrugged. "Must be a rat" he said looking around. "So what now?" C-note asked.

"We have to do something. It's only a matter of time until someone finds out Bellick's missing" Westmorland said. "What do you mean Bellick's missing?" Michael asked. "I found him in there looking down the hole. I panicked and knocked him out and tied him up and put him in the hole" he said looking towards the break room.

"Why does everything have to get more difficult for us?" I asked putting a hand on my head. I heard dogs barking and I turned around and of course, there were dogs.

Everyone started talking but I honestly was not paying attention. "Either get rid off your smell or change it" I heard T-bag say. I zoned out after that. Everything was going to hell.

"We leave tonight" Michael said. That snapped me out of it. "What? How the hell are we supposed to do that?" I asked crossing my arms. "We have no other choice" Michael said getting off of the fence.

"Escape already started when Bellick found that hole" Michael said starting to walk. We made up a plan, "I'll work on getting the keys to the infirmary" Michael said. "What's the point if we can't get into the guards room" Westmorland said stepping closer. "Were gonna leave after dinner, during tier time when the gates are opened. 7:00, one by one through my cell"

"We were supposed to go through guards room that was gonna give us a head start, hours before they found out we were missing" C-note said. "We leave through your cell we ain't got no lead time. 7:00, counts at 8:00 that's only-" Michael cut T-bag off.

"60 minutes. 60 minutes to get over that wall and as far away from here as possible" Michael said. "Stop your talking and start walking ladies', yard-time is over!" one of the bulls yelled. We filed our way inside and I caught up with Michael.

"What about Lincoln?" I asked looking at my feet as we walked. "Don't worry. I'll handle it" he said bumping me.

I noticed another guy in P.I. and Michael told me who he was. Tweener. We were finished in P.I. and Michael walked into the locker room. "Put your clothes over your P.I. gear. Except you obviously since you don't have any" he said pointing to me. "You're being taken to the infirmary along with Lincoln" he said smirking.

"How are you gonna pull that off?" I asked crossing my arms. "You'll find out eventually" he said winking at me.

It was time for Michael and I to work on the Taj Mahal. We were finally finished but Michael took out the ceiling support beam out of it. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked with wide eyes. "Shhh" he said as the warden came in.

"Wow. I say we open a bottle of champagne across its bow" the warden said smiling. "I wouldn't if you wanted it to make home to your wife in time" Michael said smiling.

"Well I owe you both one" he said sighing. "There is one thing that you can do for me"

Michael asked the warden to have some time with Lincoln but I just went back to my cell.

_Meanwhile with Lincoln and Michael_

"Michael, did you hear me. I just told you that everything that dad told us was a lie" Lincoln said obviously annoyed. "We need to get you out of here" Michael said looking at the cuffs he was in.

"Your cuffs there-"

"Michael! Look at me, there's no way for you to get me out of here. Go and take Amber with you. You two don't deserve to rot in here" Lincoln said with serious eyes.

"Don't say that" Michael said sitting down diagonal from him. "Everything's going to hell" Michael said running his hand through his hair.

It was almost seven o'clock and I was very nervous. I kept pacing back and forth and twiddling my thumbs. "Open on 41!" I heard Patterson shout. I turned around and walked toward him.

"The warden wants you and Lincoln held at the infirmary overnight for tests" he said motioning me to come out.

We walked to the infirmary and I was seated next to Lincoln. Patterson left but there was a guard sitting in front of Lincoln reading a magazine. Lincoln and I both had cuffs on. I flashed him a quick smile as did he.

I was waiting anxiously for Michael. My hands were sweating and I was a bit jumpy. The officer was talking but of course Lincoln and I weren't paying attention. Michael and the rest of them came around the corner and Lincoln and I had wide eyes.

The officer turned around in his chair then stood up. "Woah woah hey, I ain't a hero for 14 dollars an hour. You do what you will" he said backing up. "Uncuff her and my brother" Michael said looking at us.

"You got it boss" the officer said, uncuffing us. "Pretend I ain't here boss" he said putting his hands up.

"Yeah, you and the radio" T-bag said as he hit the officer in the face. I got out of my chair and rubbed my wrists. We all ran out into the hallway where the door to Dr. Tancredi's office is.

"It better be open bro" Sucre said as Michael put his hand on the knob. He twisted it and the door opened. "Were in" Michael said smiling. We all went inside the room. "First we gotta get that window out. then the wires off" Michael said pointing towards the window.

We grabbed the fire hose and tied it around the window then the railing in the elevator. Michael pushed the down button and the doors closed but opened once it hit the rope.

"What now genius?" T-bag asked. Michael looked at him then pushed the button again. It did it again.

"Take your time. We got 15 minutes to get over that wall" T-bag said looking at Michael's watch. Michael ripped his arm away from him and Tweener walked by them and into the elevator pushing the button. The doors closed and the rope was starting to become taut.

The window was creaking as the rope was pulling on it. The window finally gave up and it broke of completely. "Were through" Michael said grinning.

"Let's go guys I need those suits" Michael said checking his watch. Everyone started to take their suits of and hand them to Michael. "Good job kiddo" Abruzzi said to Tweener as he came back.

Then Haywire came around the corner and he had an angry look in his eyes. "I knew it" he said coming closer. "Haywire" Michael said looking surprised. "I knew it. As soon as you walked into psych ward. Either I come with or-" some of the others went to attack him but Haywire held up a walkie-talkie.

"I make a little person to person call here" he said stepping closer. Lincoln had his arm in front of me to protect me.

"Haywire just take it easy" Michael said blocking the other men who were trying to attack Haywire. "A person who would be a correctional officer" Haywire said.

"He's in" Lincoln said walking to the window. "What?" Abruzzi said grabbing his arm. "He's in" Lincoln said angrily ripping his arm away. Lincoln climbed out of the window and on to the wire.

"Okay after Lincoln we go alphabetically" Abruzzi said. "Woah, hold on a minute A-bruzzi" C-note said putting emphasis on the A. That means that after T-bag I was next. No I need to make sure that Michael gets across.

"Do you want a seat on the plane?" Abruzzi asked turning around to face him. Abruzzi started handing Lincoln all of the suits and then Lincoln started inching his way to the wall. He made it to the other side of the wall then he put the suits down over the barbed-wire and signaled Abruzzi to come across.

Abruzzi got across then Sucre was up next. He climbed out of the window and on to the wire and started to make his way over. Lincoln was holding the wire steady on the other side.

Westmorland collapsed and I rushed to his side as did C-note and Michael. "Charles" Michael said grabbing his shoulder. "You okay old man" C- note said placing a hand on his other shoulder.

"No" Charles said obviously in pain. "Let's take a look" C-note said lifting up some of his shirt to reveal a nasty wound. I got up and grabbed a towel and ran back. I put the towel over his wound and applied pressure. He groaned in pain and grabbed my wrist like he didn't want me to save him.

I looked up at him and I could see that he didn't want me to save him. I spotted out of the corner of my eye Haywire climbing out of the window. "It's just a few more steps" Michael said softly.

"I could make it a foot maybe two" Charles said hoarsely. "But why? I wasn't going for me. I was going for my daughter and you can do that. Will you promise me?" Charles asked looking at Michael.

"Yes I promise" Michael said quietly. "Money is buried under a silo at the double K ranch. Just outside of Tooele Utah. There's plenty to split. The government didn't want anymore embarrassment after I took off with the money, so they lowballed it to the papers. Truth is Michael, it's not 1 million under that silo. There's 5 million dollars there." he said taking breaths in between

My eyes went wide. 5 million dollars. Tweener went out of the window next. "Give Anna her Papa's love" He said grabbing Michael's hand. "I will. I will" Michael said looking at me sadly.

T-bag went out of the window next. "Here, easy easy" Michael said putting a pillow behind Charles. C-note went out next. "Go Michael. Go and don't look back" Charles said with a faint smile. I stayed with Charles for a little while I waited for Michael to go across.

"Go Amber" Charles said with another smile. I rested my hand on his shoulder then got up and looked out of the window. Michael was across and Lincoln was waiting for me.

"Come on Amber" Lincoln said. I climbed out of the window and on to the wire. Sliding my way towards Lincoln. All of the sudden the alarms started going off and lights started coming on.

"Come on Amber! Hurry up!" he shouted as I was inching my way closer. The wire broke and I slammed my back against the wall. I groaned and looked up.

"Amber! Grab my hand!" Lincoln shouted as he reached his hand down. I tried reaching but our fingers were just touching. "I can't" I breathed out, stretching one more time.

"I'm not leaving you" Lincoln said reaching down and pulling me up by my arm. We climbed down the other side of the wall and ran to the others in the bushes.

I'm not leaving you. He kept his word. He always does.

**Woo the escape! Again, this isn't going to be EXACTLY like the show but a little bit. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Cuffed to a Moron

**I'm so excited! GRRRRRR! Let us begin.**

We waited in the bushes as the police were scrambling. Lincoln was behind me being very protective. "Yo, come on man we gotta roll" C-note said to Michael.

"We don't gotta do anything but wait right here and let them get ahead of us" Michael said peeking through the bushes. "I don't know if were gonna get a chance, Papi" Sucre said breathing heavily. I shivered and Lincoln put his hand on my shoulder. It was summer but it was always so cold at night. I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt but apparently that wasn't enough.

The officers had two dogs and they were bringing them into the car that was right by us. "Dogs. Son of a bitch" C-note whispered. "They're coming right for us" Sucre said nervously.

"Nobody move" Michael said. I held my breath as they put the dogs into their crates. "They can't smell us" Michael whispered as the officers walked away. The dogs started barking and growling.

"But they can see us" Abruzzi whispered, grabbing Michael's shoulder. The officers were heading towards the bushes but we got up and ran as fast as we could. I kept having to push branches out of my way.

Lincoln was ahead and he held open the barbed fence so we could get through. Tweener cut his hand on it. As I approached I slipped and fell in the mud. It got all over my hands and knees. "Come on girl" C-note said helping me up.

"Thanks" I breathed out while going under the barbed wire. I shook my hands and mud splatted everywhere. I started running again and we all crouched behind some trees.

"Where the hell is the van?" Sucre asked Abruzzi. He didn't respond. "Eyetie, where in the hell is the van?" C-note asked slightly annoyed.

"Ye of little faith" Abruzzi replied. I wiped some more mud off of my hands. "Any day now" I said getting slightly impatient. He finally spotted the van, "Come on, come on" he said motioning in the direction of the van. We ran towards it and there it was. A crappy blue van but eh, it was a car right.

"I told you, I told you" Abruzzi said as we got to it. "Behind the wheel, Cro-Magnon" Abruzzi said to Lincoln. "Hey, hey, hey" Abruzzi said as Lincoln got in his face.

"This is so not the time" I said pushing them away from each other. Haywire got in the passenger side and Lincoln got in the driver side. I went to help Michael by the back of the car. I grabbed a brick and me and Michael broke out the back lights.

"What the hell you doing?" Tweener asked leaning against a pillar. "Making us invisible" Michael and I said at the same time.

"John, where are the keys?" Lincoln asked grabbing the steering wheel. "What?"

"The keys, where are they?" Lincoln asked again. I knew exactly what they were up to. "I told you, in the garbage can, by the trees, in a plastic bag" he said pointing by the garbage can.

"What are you waiting for?" Lincoln asked looking at Haywire. "Oh, the keys" Haywire said getting out of the car. He walked over to the trash and began searching. I hopped into the van next to C-note in the back behind Michael.

Abruzzi handed Lincoln the keys, everyone shut their doors and Lincoln started up the engine. Haywire was yelling as we pulled out and drove off.

We were driving and it was very silent until T-bag opened his big mouth. "Hey, John, I've got to ask you, uh, why you were so intent on Lincoln driving here and you taking that particular seat?" T-bag asked.

"Now, what is it exactly you got up underneath there, huh" T-bag asked as he cuffed himself to Michael and Abruzzi put a gun to his head. "What the hell are you doing?!" Michael shouted as he tried getting his wrist out of the cuffs.

C-note and I looked at each other, then back to them. "You think that will stop me, huh?" Abruzzi said in T-bags ear.

"Think twice, Johnny boy. You shoot me, pretty here will be dragging around 170 pounds of dead Alabama flesh with him. And considering how much you need him to get this little Fibonacci vendetta of yours... huh." T-bag said. I could see Lincoln's eyes in the rearview mirror and he did not look happy.

"So I just don't think you're gonna be pulling that trigger."

"No." Abruzzi said in his ear.

"You're going to give me the keys to those cuffs T-bag" Michael said angrily. "Give me the key you son of a bitch" Michael whispered.

"Get it, get it" Abruzzi said holding T-bags arms so Michael could look for the key. "You looking for this" T-bag said with the key in his teeth.

He put it in his mouth and Michael grabbed his face. "Spit it out, spit it out" Abruzzi and Michael yelled. I heard a gulping noise and then T-bag, "Oops" T-bag said laughing.

Michael let go of him and so did Abruzzi. Abruzzi took my seat and I climbed to the passenger seat while T-bag of course was sitting next to Michael.

"If you think I won't gut you myself to get that key, you're in for a big surprise." Abruzzi said in T-bags ear.

"I encourage you to remember the last time you came at me with a knife" T-bag said. "Shut up! Shut up! Both of you!" Michael yelled. "You can settle this in Mexico" he said.

"How far to the airstrip?" Lincoln asked looking in the rearview mirror. "I guess five miles, maybe" Michael said finally calming down.

Sucre started talking about his fiancé and how she was pregnant. "We got trouble" Lincoln said stopping the car. There were a bunch of police cars up ahead. "Of course we have trouble. Nothing is ever easy for us" I said rubbing my forehead.

Lincoln put the car in reverse and pulled to the side of the road. "Yo dawg man this is bananas. We gotta get off this road" Tweener said. "Any other way to the airstrip?" Lincoln asked looking at Michael.

"This is the only road"

"Then let's just run this bitch" Tweener said. "Somebody shut him up or I will" C-note said getting very irritated.

"Can we go back?" Sucre asked looking at Michael. "That won't do us any good. It'll only get us farther from where we need to be" Michael breathed out. "Which means we gotta bust that road block." Lincoln said.

"Why don't we just go around" I sat pointing to a little muddy pathway. "That works" Michael said sitting back. Lincoln pulled on to the path.

"We're gonna get that key from you. I don't care if you got to crap it out" Michael said to T-bag. "You got a foul mouth sometimes, pretty" T-bag said grinning.

We went over a bump and I banged my head on the roof. "Jesus Lincoln" I said rubbing my head. The car wasn't moving. "What?" I asked looking at Lincoln.

"Son of a bitch, we're stuck" he said hitting the steering wheel. "Everybody out!" Michael shouted, opening his door. I opened mine and hopped out. I stood next to Sucre as we tried to push the van out of the mud.

I gave up as did Sucre. "This thing ain't going nowhere" Sucre said hitting the van. "How far is the airstrip?" Lincoln asked getting out of the car.

"On foot? Maybe 2 miles" Michael said looking around. "What the hell are we waiting for? Let's move" Abruzzi said stepping in front of Michael.

"Three legged race over here ain't going to make it 10 feet" Sucre breathed out. "Oh we'll manage won't we?" Michael asked T-bag.

"Sure, pretty. We're teammates. Teammates till the end"

"Let's get out of here! Let's go!" Lincoln yelled. I started running. I was a little behind but I was moving. I heard a helicopter whirring and apparently I started to slow down because I felt a hand around my wrist.

It was Lincoln. I ran faster and his hand slid into mine. We all stopped when we came to a cliff. My feet skidded and Lincoln pulled on my arm to keep me balanced.

"Damn it" I whispered with fear. "What now" "Michael, what now" "What now Michael" I kept hearing everyone say. "Guys" I said looking back to the helicopter. They weren't listening. "Guys" I said louder but they were still saying what now.

"Guys!" I shouted still keeping my eyes on the approaching helicopter. "What?"

"Helicopter!" I shouted, pointing to the helicopter. Lincoln's hand tightened around mine.

Nothing can ever go right for us. Damn it!

**It's a little short but I wanted the suspense so yeah. I will update soon!**


	8. An Axe and A Hand

**I am so so so so so so sorry for the delay but I was working on another story and I totally forgot about this one! I am a very bad person. Anyway enjoy! =)**

We all went behind the rocks on the cliff. I got myself as low as possible, the noise of the helicopter was overwhelming. The helicopter turned back around then it came towards us one more time.

"It's coming back y'all. It's coming back!" C-note shouted. "Make yourself small!" C-note yelled as I got as low as I could.

C-note was saying something but I couldn't hear over the helicopter whirring. My hands clamped over my ears until everyone got up and ran towards a car.

We made it down there and Sucre started to hot wire the car. I sat down by myself by the water. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I heard footsteps and I turned around. It was C-note. He sat down next to me and looked at the water.

"You got any family?" he asked nicely. I shook my head. "But I do consider Lincoln as my husband" I joked, letting a small laugh escape my lips. "What about you?" I asked glancing at him.

"I have a wife and a daughter. They're my life" he said softly. "How old is your daughter?" I asked. "Seven. Eight next week" he said looking at me. "Did you ever want a family? Like kids" he asked tilting his head.

"I've never really thought about it. But it'd be nice to settle down" I said laughing. Immediately I thought about LJ and if he was okay.

I sighed. "I just want this to all be over. So I can live my life and be happy" I said as I glanced at Lincoln. "I know what you mean" C-note said as I reverted my gaze from Lincoln to him.

"You really care about him, don't you" he said looking at me. I nodded, unable to speak. "He cares about you too. I can tell by the way he looks at you and by the way he talks to you. He's very protective of you" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I hope we make out of this. I ran my hand through my hair. I looked over to Lincoln and Sucre and they looked worried.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Lincoln shouted. I stood up and ran over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at him worriedly.

"We're not getting anywhere with that car" he said as he started running. We all began running. Running for our lives, our freedom.

We eventually ran to a garage looking thingy. I put my hands on my knees and caught my breath. "Where are they?" Lincoln asked looking through the door of the garage.

"They were way the hell back there" Sucre said breathing heavily. "They're slowing us down" C-note said. I nodded, agreeing with C-note.

"We gotta do something about them" Lincoln said to Abruzzi. Lincoln and Sucre waited by each side of the doors. Michael and T-bag walked in and Lincoln and Sucre shut the doors.

"What's going on?" T-bag asked looking around. Lincoln slammed T-bag onto the car and Lincoln and C-note held him down. Sucre grabbed a pair of tree trimmers and put it on the cuffs.

"I swear!" T-bag shouted. "You swear what!" Michael shouted back with anger. Sucre gave up. "It ain't gonna work" he said throwing the trimmers to the side.

I turned just in time to see Abruzzi swing an axe down onto T-bag's hand. Everyone was quiet except T-bag who was screaming horrificly.

Everybody's eyes were wide with fear. I started backing away from Abruzzi until my back was against Lincoln's chest. "Oh my god" I whispered. I put my hand over my mouth.

"He's lucky I didn't take this to his head" Abruzzi said gesturing towards the axe. I looked him in the eye and I could see the crazy. I kept trying to back up but Lincoln wasn't moving.

"You cut his... you, you cut his. You cut his"

"Sucre, shut up" Lincoln said walking over to the door. I heard a man yelling hello. I looked at Michael and he was looking at T-bag's hand then his with wide eyes. I'm guessing that the man walked away.

"Come on, let's go" Lincoln said as he ran out. Everyone else started running out. "We can't just leave him like this" Sucre said pointing at T-bag.

"You wanna stay here, be my guest" C-note said running out. "Come on" I said grabbing Sucre's shoulder. He looked at me then we both ran out of there like a bat outta' hell.

T-bag may have been a terrible man but for godsakes this was his fucking hand! There were officers on the road so we ducked down behind some trees.

"The airstrip's on the other side of that field. Just 500 yards and this whole thing's over" Michael said putting his hands against a tree.

"He's not moving" Sucre said looking at the police car on the road. "Every second we stay here is another chance for them to find that plane. We got to go now" Abruzzi said as he was about to get up.

"Wait, wait" Michael said as I listened to the sirens wailing. The police car passed. "Alright, let's go" Michael said getting up. Everyone ran ahead and Lincoln stopped Michael and I.

"Michael, Amber. If this doesn't work out, I want you two to know"

"I know. I know" Michael said. I nodded, "No offense but we don't have time for this sappy bullshit" I said running ahead. I heard their feet behind me.

We were running into the field and my heart sunk. "Freeze. Don't move!" I heard a man on a megaphone say. I turned around and saw the flashing lights.

"Move your asses" I said to Lincoln and Michael. I pushed my legs to go faster. They ached and my throat was sore but I wasn't giving up that easy.

I let out a small groan when I tripped over something. I felt a hand around my arm and I was pulled up. I started running again.

We made it onto the runway and we saw the plane. Freedom awaits. But the plane was taking off. "Hey! Hey!" everyone shouted. We were all jumping and waving our hands but the plane flew wight over us.

I seemed to be the most pissed. "No!" I hissed out. I gripped my hair and looked at the disappearing jet. "What do we do now?" Sucre asked.

There was a brief silence until we heard sirens approach. "We run" Michael said. We all took off across the field again. "Damn it" I whispered to myself. I was running with determination. Determination to be used on freedom and happiness.

Happiness that hopefully would soon greet us. I did really want to give up. "I can't run anymore" I said to Lincoln. "You're not giving up that easily" He said grabbing my hand.

"I will go Tarzan on you if I have to" he said smiling. Tarzan meaning that he'd carry me and I never liked when he did that but he found it amusing to watch me try to fight back.

"I'll try to keep running" I said breathlessly. I will try and I'll hopefully succeed.

I couldn't wait to be with Lincoln. Happy, healthy, Free. I hope he knows how bad I want him.

I am his property.

**Sorry if it's short, I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Hope ya' liked it!**


	9. Deadman Steadman

**Next chapter WOOOOOO! Sorry I'm excited!**

My breathing was heavy. I could hear the dogs at my heels. We were running all night. I needed a break at some point. We finally stopped to take a quick break until I heard a train whistle. I looked up.

"What the hell is that?" C-note asked with a confused look. "Train" I whispered. "Come on, let's go" Lincoln said as we all began running. We got alongside of the train.

"All we got to do is make it to the other side" Lincoln said. "What?"

"Make it to the other side" he said running faster. Lincoln, Abruzzi, and C-note were on the other side. I ran up and got on the other side, missing the train by mere inches.

"Where's Sucre and Michael" I asked. Sucre came through the train and Lincoln went to get Michael. I heard a gunshot and my heart stopped until I saw Lincoln with Michael coming out of the train.

We then ran into the trees. We ran a lot further then took a break. "I thought I thought this out" Sucre breathed out.

"You saw all those guys back there?" Sucre asked. "The key is they're back there and we're up here" Michael said breathing heavily. "Yeah and long is that gonna last?"

"Yeah especially since we don't have a pot to piss in thanks to Abruzzi's magically disappearing jet!" C-note exclaimed.

"Hey, you were never going to be on that plane, brother" Abruzzi said with his strong accent. "And don't think I don't know where you were going either Scofield" C-note said pointing to Michael.

"Where am I going?" "Oh, I don't know Utah?" C-note said. "When were you planning on telling us about the money, man?" C-note whispered.

I tried not to intervene but we really didn't have time for this. "Not like we were being chased by the police or anything" I said messing with my fingers.

"What money?"

"5 million dollars that Westmorland planted in the desert in Utah" C-note said, not taking his eyes off Michael.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"You _wish _I didn't know"

"Wait, wait, what money?" Sucre asked as Michael, Lincoln and I started walking away.

We got down by a little dock and I sat down on the dock next to Lincoln and Michael. "We got to dump them, now" Lincoln said. "Can't. They know about Utah" Michael said glancing up at them.

"All the more reason to dump them"

"If they get caught, the feds will know exactly where we're going. They'll tell them" Michael said looking at Lincoln.

"We just got to make sure they stay afloat until we're off in Utah, doing what we got to do"

"Do you really think the money's going to be there?" Lincoln asked. "If I may?" I asked Michael. He nodded in response.

"Charles may have had a flexible relationship with the truth, but at the end... there'd be no reason for him to lie about it" I said shaking my head.

"I figure once we bag it we cross over to New Mexico, take a whole bunch of bumpy second-class bus rides till we hit Panama" Michael said grinning.

"You really got a fix on this dive shop thing, huh?" Lincoln asked him smiling. "Yeah" Michael said as all three of us started to laugh.

"Right now I wouldn't mind swinging in a hammock for the next 10, 20 years" MIchael said getting a control over his laughter.

"We have half the country after us, we ain't making it to Panama. Or Utah" Lincoln said shaking his head.

"How are we supposed to get money and clothes-" Michael cut me off.

"I already got all that" he said looking at me. "I thought the plan was Abruzzi's jet" Lincoln said.

"Abruzzi's jet was plan A" Michael said looking between Lincoln and me.

"Then we got-"

"Everything we need" Michael said. "Where?" Lincoln and I said in unison. "Storage" Michael said looking at one of the tattoos on his wrist. Lincoln and I both looked at it.

It read _Ripe Chance Woods._ We got up and walked over to the rest of the guys. "Saddle up" Michael said as he approached them.

"Where are we going?" Abruzzi asked. "Somewhere we can stop being cons and start being civilians"

"You know, why don't you cut out all the riddles snowflake, and just give it to us straight" C-note said, obviously annoyed. Sucre started snapping his fingers. "Hey, hey, hey" he said

"What?"

I saw a little girl coming near us. "Hi" she said sweetly. "Hi" Sucre said hesitantly. "Hey little one" C-note said kneeling in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at us. "Well, uh. We're just fishing" he said nicely. "With no poles?" she asked looking at our hands.

"Well, we like to fish with our hands"

"Yeah, that's it. Hand-fishing" Sucre said nervously. "I think the question is, what are you doing out here?" Michael asked stepping closer.

She shrugged. "Hunting"

"Gracie!" I heard a man call. I spotted the man and he ran to us. "Get away. Gracie, get away" the man said. He pointed his shotgun at us. I didn't move.

"You're the people from Fox River. Don't any of you move a freakin' muscle" he said angrily. "Get away from her. Get away from her!" the man shouted at C-note.

"Okay, okay, just relax, relax" C-note said as he stood up and backed away.

"Sir" Abruzzi said stepping closer to the girl but keeping his eyes on the man. "You stay where you are. NO NO!" the man shouted as Abruzzi grabbed the girl and pulled out his gun.

Everyone including me was yelling at Abruzzi and telling him to let go of the girl. "Drop the gun" Abruzzi said standing up with the girl. The man stood there with the gun still in his hand.

"One" Abruzzi said. "I'm gonna pull the trigger. Two!" he shouted moving the gun up towards the girl's head. The man threw his gun to the ground. "Good boy, good boy"

"Get the gun" Abruzzi said. "Pick it up!" he shouted at Sucre who ran over to it and picked it up. He set the girl down.

"Run to daddy" Abruzzi said letting go of her. She ran over to her father and clinged to his neck. I could kill Abruzzi right now. She looked only 7 or younger.

"I ain't gonna say anything to anybody, man" he said holding his daughter tight. "You're not going to get hurt so just calm down. Where's your car?" Michael asked stepping closer to him.

"Up on the road"

"I need your keys" MIchael said holding his hand out. The man pulled the keys out of his pocket and gave it to Michael. We all headed towards the road. I was the last one to go.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to the man as I walked by. And I was. Abruzzi had no right to pull that shit. It pisses me off.

We got into the car and headed down the highway. I was in the front with Lincoln who was driving. "You know what? That's it, I want Eyetie out of the car right now, man. That was a little girl! Don't you have a heart? God! I have a daughter, I have a little girl!" C-note shouted angrily at Abruzzi.

"I got one too. But if I hadn't done what I had to do, we wouldn't be on our way to see em' now would we?" Abruzzi asked.

I turned around to look at Abruzzi. "How dare you try to use his family to make him forget about what you did. You sicken me and I swear to god if you ever try to pull any of that shit again, your ass is getting kicked to the curb. You understand me?" I asked angrily.

"You know I don't have to take this from you"

"You're right. And if you don't like the way things are going around here, you can just march your ass all the way back to Fox River, how does that sound?" I asked with my temper rising.

"Fine. Fine. I won't do it again" he said sitting back and looking out the window. "Damn right you won't" I mumbled turning back around.

"Turn right up there" Michael said to Lincoln after a brief silence. "Hold on. Where we going?" C-note asked. "Oswego" Michael said leaning his head in between the front seats.

"That's west man. We need to go east. My family's back in Chicago" C-note said shaking his head.

"And you think the cops don't know about it? You think they're not just sitting there, waiting for you to come running back home? What's the matter with you?" Abruzzi asked.

"Well, what about New York?" Sucre asked.

"What about it?"

"My girl's pregnant, bro" Sucre said. "Understand, your love is your weakness right now, and they know about it" Abruzzi said flatly.

"Doesn't mean it has to stop you. You just got to be smart about it. Get to Oswego" Michael said putting his hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Oswego is not on the way, Snowflake" C-note said, irritatedly. "It's not where Oswego is. It's what's in Oswego" Michael said grinning.

"You're a mad-man" I said smiling at MIchael. A mad-man indeed. Sucre and Michael were talking in the back and I wasn't listening because I didn't want to eavesdrop on them.

I sighed and looked out of the window, watching all of the trees pass by. Michael cleared his throat and sat up. "Where's Oswego?" Lincoln asked. "Half mile, maybe" Michael said leaning on Lincoln's seat. "Good" Lincoln said.

We drove to a storage looking place and we all got out of the car. Michael handed us all shovels once we got inside.

"Let's go" Michael said as he opened the door. We all exited and we got into the car and drove down to a graveyard. I was very skeptical but it was Michael so I had to trust him.

We approached a grave and started digging. Eventually C-note and Michael hopped in and started digging from there.

"Somebody's going to see us" C-note said looking around. "Keep digging" Lincoln ordered.

"We're gonna go to hell, guys. Swear to God we're gonna go to hell" Sucre said nervously. "Help me out" Michael said as he pulled a garbage bag from the ground. C-note pulled one out too and they tossed it up to us.

"You are one sick cat, you know that." C-note said. We helped them out of the grave and went behind some trees.

"Originally this was supposed to be a week's worth of clothes for me and Linc. But, uh, figured you all need just as much help as we do, so.." Michael trailed off handing everyone clothes.

"You're just doing this out of the goodness of your heart, fish?" Abruzzi asked sarcastically. "That's right John, the heart. You remember what that is don't you?" Michael said with just as much sarcasm.

"I don't suppose you have any clothes for me" I said gesturing towards the mud that stained all over me. "Actually, I figured that you might run into trouble so, here" he said handing me some clothes.

I laughed, "You know me so well" I said smiling. I walked over a little away from everyone and peeled my shirt off. I put on the black v-neck and pulled off my sweatpants. I put on the denim shorts. Thank God, I had shorts, it was starting to get humid.

I slipped out of my converse and put on my steel-toe work boots. These were the exact ones of mine that went missing. I tied them up and brushed some dirt off of me. I walked over to everyone else who were already dressed.

"Here" Michael said as he threw me a pair of aviator sunglasses. _My_ aviator sunglasses. "Where the hell did you get these?" I asked putting them on. "Your apartment" Michael said quietly.

"Trouser's are a bit short, don't you think?" Abruzzi asked. Lincoln brushed pass him. "Chop your feet off. You're good at that" Lincoln said.

I shook my head, smiled and walked towards Lincoln who was separate from everyone else. "You look nice" I said eyeing him. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I've been waiting for that.

I let go and saw Michael walking towards us. "Linc" he said tossing Lincoln a back-pack. "What do we got?" Lincoln asked unzipping the bag. "Money, passports, pre-paid phone cards" Michael said fixing his tie.

Lincoln laughed. "Archie Ryan?" he said smiling at Michael. "Did you see mine? Phineas McClintock" Michael said laughing. I smiled because I haven't heard them laugh like this in a while.

Lincoln took out another passport. "Jane Smith, huh?" Lincoln asked looking at Michael. Michael looked at me and laughed. I was Jane Smith. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't hold it in.

I burst out laughing with them and it made me happy. We got our laugh under control and Lincoln took out car keys. "Whoa. These?" Lincoln asked Michael.

"Keys to a car that's waiting for us. A couple of yards from here" Michael said glancing behind him. "That a three-of-us or six-of-us?" Lincoln asked seriously.

"That's a three-of-us" Michael said. "They know?" Lincoln asked as I glanced at them. "Not yet" Michael said quietly.

"Guys-guys-guys we got company" Sucre whispered loudly. We all got closer and ducked behind the trees. Two men exited a black Suburban. They walked over to the grave we dug up.

"We gotta go" Sucre said running the other way. "How did he know?" C-note asked running. Everyone else ran but Michael wasn't moving. "Michael, come on" I said snapping him out of it.

We both ran into the trees and exited by some rail-road tracks. Everyone else was there and we began running and eventually disguised ourselves with the crowd.

We ran into some type of garage and I grabbed one of the phones to call Veronica. She was oe of my best friends and she needed to know that I was okay.

It rang only once and she answered.

"_Hello?" _

"Veronica, it's me. We made it out" I said happily.

_"Amber, are you alright? I was so worried, I saw the news, you guys have to stop. I need Lincoln to turn himself in"_

I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked looking back to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

_"I found Steadman, I'm with him now, Amber. He's alive. Linc's gonna be exonerated." _

I heard a knock. _"Come in"_

"Steadman? What the hell are you talking about? You found Steadman?" I asked confusingly.

"Veronica, answer me" I pleaded. _"The police are here, look, I need you guys to stay where you are. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you" _she said quietly.

I could hear people talking in the background but I couldn't make out the words. "Veronica?" I asked worriedly. I heard three gunshots. "Veronica!" I shouted, feeling the warm tears stream down my cheeks.

I couldn't breath. I slid to the floor and covered my mouth. I heard everyone else stop talking. I heard someone come next to me. I squeezed my eyes shut. She was my best friend.

She helped us through all of this. She put her life on the line to help us.

Then realization struck me. She's never coming back.

She's dead.

**Tell me how you like it so far. Stay tuned for the next chapter! =)**


	10. Separate Ways

**Next chapter! I hope you're liking the story so far. Anyway, enjoy!**

Michael was out somewhere and I was sitting against the wall with my knees to my chest. Everyone else was complaining about how Michael was taking to long and then it got into an argument about the money.

I didn't care about the money. I was in my own world today. Now that Veronica's gone I feel alone. I know that I still have Michael and Lincoln but it's not the same. I can't go to them with girl problems. I miss her so much.

Everyone started yelling and I clamped my ears with my hands and hid my face with my knees.

"Hey! Relax" Michael said as I looked up at him. He gave me a friendly smile as he walked by. I stood up and walked by everyone else.

Michael set down some food and I sighed. Great. I'm not even hungry anymore. I looked at Lincoln who was sitting alone, reading the newspaper. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

He was reading about LJ's hearing. "I'm sorry" Lincoln and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other and then he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

We exited the building and I turned towards Michael. "It's time to move. We got everything we need. Just a quick stop in Utah and then we're off to Mexico" Michael said proudly.

"LJ has a hearing today to determine if he gets tried as an adult. I can get him" Lincoln said to Michael.

"It's not the right time"

"When will it be?" Lincoln asked looking away. "After we go to Mexico. After we're off the news" Michael breathed out. "They framed him for a double homicide. As soon as he loses his hearing, they're gonna ship him out to an adult facility, so today in the courthouse is my only chance to get him. They took Veronica from Amber. They're not taking my son from me" Lincoln said walking over to Michael.

I cringed when I heard her name. "I know. I would never leave LJ behind, but we can't do this now. There's no plan in place" Michael said sitting down. "Believe me, I know that courthouse, I've been there more times than I can remember. The only person guarding him is the bailiff. He carries mace and a big stick" Lincoln said.

"So you're going to bum-rush the courthouse, that's your plan. Are you serious?" Michael asked. "Yeah" Lincoln said simply.

"Hey, yo, we're headed out, man" C-note said as he walked out of the building with everyone else. "Well good luck, to everyone" MIchael said standing up.

"Stay out of trouble" Michael said as he shook C-note's hand. "definitely" C-note said smiling. C-note walked over to me and he gave me a hug. "Get your girls" I whispered in his ear.

"I will" he said as he let me go. He walked in front of Lincoln and shook his hand. Sucre gave Michael a hug then he walked over to me. I hugged him. "Good luck" I said smiling.

"Adios" Lincoln said as Sucre headed out. Abruzzi just stood there. "Maybe we'll see each other again. You never know, Michael. You never know" Abruzzi said.

"I wouldn't look forward to it" I said crossing my arms. He walked away. Michael sighed. "Tell me everything you know about the courthouse" Michael said to Lincoln.

Lincoln told Michael the things he knew, then we began walking to the car that Michael was talking about. We walked to a parking garage and there was a dirty car sitting there. "It's this one here" Michael said walking towards it.

"Don't touch the radio" Michael said seriously. I sighed. No music means awkward silence. Lincoln pulled out his phone and started dialing a number as Michael opened the car door.

"Yeah, hi. I'm with the Des Moines Herald. I'm covering the LJ Burrows hearing. What time does that start today?" Lincoln asked the person on the other end of the phone.

Michael started the car then got out with wipes. "Thank you" Lincoln said as he hung up the phone. "3:00" Lincoln said putting his phone away. "The hearing lasts a half hour max. He'll be taken down to transport bay at ten to catch the 4 o'clock van" Lincoln said looking at Michael.

"So how do we get close to him?" Michael asked as he handed me some wipes to clean the windshield. "Well, when I was locked up I had nothing to do except study the briefs. Nick Savrinn's bar number is on the front page of every one. We want to talk to LJ, we just.."

"Pose as one of his attorneys" Michael finished Lincoln's sentence. "Yeah" Lincoln said as he helped clean the windshield.

We got im the car and Michael began driving and then we made a quick stop. Michael got out of the car and Lincoln and I were waiting.

"Nick Savrinn. His bar number is 56437. I've got a call time with my client, LJ Burrows" Lincoln said into the phone. I sat back and closed my eyes as he talked I started to fade until Lincoln tapped me.

"LJ doesn't understand" he said quickly. "Give me the phone" I said groggily. "LJ, you don't have to understand, just remember" I said softly. "Okay" he said.

"So on the third, look for Otis Wright, then keep your head up. Okay sweetheart?" I asked softly. "Okay. Have you heard from Veronica today? She didn't show up. They gave me some court appealing clown" he said laughing slightly.

I closed my eyes. "No, I haven't heard from her" I whispered. "Here" I said as I handed the phone to Lincoln. I sat back in my seat and curled into a ball. Lincoln hung up the phone once Michael got into the car.

I laid down in the backseat as we drove.

We pulled in front of a store and Michael went in and Linc and I waited outside. He put his arm around me. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he kissed my cheek. "There's nothing we can do about it now" I said sighing.

I saw a woman stop and stare at us. At first she was smiling but then it faded. I looked in the reflection and saw a cop car. "Come on" I said as I grabbed Lincoln's hand and pulled him into the store.

"How are we this fine day?" the clerk asked. "Great" Lincoln and I said as I brushed pass the clerk. "Can I help you two find anything?" he asked, over politely. "We're good, thanks" Lincoln said as I felt him at my heels.

I spotted Michael, and Linc and I walked over to him. "We gotta go" Lincoln said urgently. "I just need to pay up" Michael said calmly. "Michael. Now" I said with wide eyes as I heard the ding of the door.

"How are you today, officer?" the clerk asked. Michael, Lincoln, and I bolted out of the back door and peeked around the corner.

"We can make it to the courthouse on foot from here" Lincoln said as we scanned the area fo cops.

"You don't understand- everything is in that car" Michael said with fear in his voice. "Forget about the damn car. We don't have time. Come on, man. Let's go" Lincoln said as he grabbed Michael's shoulder.

We approached the courthouse and Michael took a good look at it. "If this doesn't work and you end up going back to Fox River, I aint coming to get ya'. I mean, you are the brains and I am the brute" Lincoln said chuckling.

I actually laughed a little bit which earned me a surprised look from Lincoln and Michael for a moment.

"Seriously, Michael, you don't have to do this" Lincoln said, getting serious.

There was a brief silence.

"Let's go" Michael said. We began walking towards the courthouse. I couldn't wait to see LJ. He was like my son. And I was like his mother but without all of the stretch marks. I chuckled to myself.

We're coming LJ. Just hold on.

**A little short but not bad. Sorry for the delay. Hopefully I'll get on track. Wish me luck!**


End file.
